This invention relates to a corner siding piece for use with a J-Channel (J-Channel being used as trim pieces around horizontal and vertical structures such as windows, doors, etc.). The corner siding piece for use with a J-Channel connects two (2) pieces of J-Channel where they meet at a right angle.